Fulfilled
by WalkingThePlank
Summary: The citizens of Storybrooke are back in The Enchanted Forest, rebuilding their lives. Except for Emma who is ungracefully attempting to forge a new life. Regina is trapped within her castle with only Henry to keep her company and with only Emma's daily visits to keep her entertained. What are they to do? Rated M for language and for smut later on. Starts slow, but it's necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Emma and her mother never found a way back to Storybrooke. What they did find was a way to open a one-way, one-time entrance back into The Enchanted Forest. It had been an easy choice for all of them to make. No one stayed behind. While Emma was still working to feel normal and not as if she was walking through a drug-induced dream, Henry was making out just fine. The dwarves had spent a month working in the mines to build up an adequate stock of fairy dust. Rumple had made a home with Belle in his castle and had opened up a storefront as to become an upstanding businessman.

After the first month, the dwarves, and occasionally Rumple, began to help Snow and Charming rebuild their home as well. The "Evil Queen" was one of few who returned with an intact home- which was good for her, considering she was trapped there. No one was quite sure why or how to undo it, but no one complained other than The Queen herself. Emma suspected the fairies, because of the way they snickered and because of the knowing and suspicious twinkle in Grumpy's eye. But Emma kept their secret, as beneficial to her as it was, having Regina in one restricted area.

Because her home was effectively a construction zone, Henry lived with Regina, and so each day, when Snow went out on horseback to gather foodstuffs, Emma followed her out to visit with Henry. Although this had been her routine for two months, Emma was still terrified to travel alone (all those tales of trolls and witches? No, Emma wasn't fucking with that!) Emma tied her horse, Oliver, under the port of the covered bridge then crossed alone, up to the intricate wooden and bronze entrance, waving to her mother's back as she rode away back into the forest.

The 20 ft. doors opened seemingly of their own accord, as always (she still hadn't figured that out.) And Regina was standing there at the entrance, in all her intimidating magnificence. Her short hair was curled but still framed her face perfectly. She wore a black, flowing dress with a long, golden robe draping her shoulder, down to her curved hips, matching her golden high heels. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, tugging her jacket closed. She HAD to get some new clothes.

"Hello, Regina. Waiting for me?" Regina didn't even look at her, she had been standng there, all too interested in a leather-bound book, as if she hadn't even noticed the doors opening.

"Shut up, Cretin." Regina's perfect red lips did not curve into a smart ass smile, but Emma sensed it. She hoped. Regina turned on her heel and walked towards the stairway at the back of the long foyer. Emma followed silently, enjoying the echoing click, click of Regina's shoes. They made their daily trek up the 100 stairs in the spiral staircase to Henry's suite. Her kid had a_ suite_ in this world. That was pretty cool. Hell, _she_ had a suite in this world and _that_ was fucking cool!

"These stairs are so damn tedious without magic," Regina muttered.  
"You even used magic to go up stairs?"  
Regina stopped dead in her tracks, causing Emma to run headlong into the curve of her lower back. She smelled wonderful, like vanilla ice cream in a blizzard of cinnamon and nutmeg. Emma shook her head to clear the thoughts.  
"Ms. Swan?"  
"Uhhh... yeah?"  
"Look at my shoes."  
"They're great. Yeah, so?"  
"Do I look like I want to walk up the stairs several times a day in these shoes?"  
"You could take them off," Emma offered.  
Regina huffed and continued up the stairs.  
"Not everyone is as barbaric as you."  
Emma watched Regina's buttocks make small jumps with each step up the few remaining stairs. 'Small joys,' she thought and smirked to herself. Emma was out of breath by the time her feet hit the landing leading to Henry's room, but she attempted to mask it by not breathing at all.  
"Hi, mom!" Henry called out as he ran into her. Emma's breath shot out of her lungs with a hmph! Regina rolled her eyes and left. Emma stared after her, hopelessly. Henry didn't notice. "Come on, Mom!"

Usually, Emma and Henry poured themselves over Henry's stories, or they went swimming, or even shot a bow and arrow at crudely painted targets on trees in the atrium within the castle. Today they spent their time playing charades and Pictionary. Any moment was a good one with Henry. As dark began to come upon the castle, Emma headed down to the foyer (if you could call it that, it was more like a ballroom.) She peered out of a window. Snow was usually back by now, but she was nowhere in sight.

"You could stay for dinner," Henry said with unabashed enthusiasm.  
"I don't know about that. I wouldn't want to impose."  
"We have maids and stuff, it's not like Mom would have to change meal plans or something!"  
"Maids?"  
"Yeah... they're not like slaves. Mom is a queen, she pays them a lot. Keep up." Henry shook his head.  
"But, how come I've never seen them?"  
Henry shrugged and turned to scream down the halls, "Mom! Mom is staying for dinnerrrrr!"

There was no response but a third plate had been set when they entered the dining room. The long wooden table could seat thirty, easily. There were huge, cryptic tapestries hanging from the stone walls. Emma pulled out a chair. Henry shook his head at her in warning. Emma raised an eyebrow.  
"That's Mom's chair at the head of the table, I sit to her right because I'm next. You'll sit to my right because you're my guest."  
"Oh." Damn, Henry knew a lot. Emma moved to her chair.  
"Besides, we can't sit 'til Mom is here." Emma nodded. Right.

Suddenly, four maids in traditional dress appeared, entering in a choreographed single-file line. They set the table quickly then stood along the wall, hands folded behind their backs. As if on queue, the ever dramatic Evil Queen Regina entered, in a ballgown. It was not sleek like the black one from earlier. It was a very pale lavender with a huge bell of fabric flowing from her waist. Gold flecks were woven through the fabric like tiny stars, reflecting the light brilliantly. It was a strapless dress forming her ample chest into a heart shape. Her hair was pinned to her head in small swirls, exposing her sinewy neck. Emma swallowed hard. A maid rushed forward to pull out Regina's chair. As she  
smoothed the back of her dress to sit, two more maids rushed forward to seat Henry and Emma. Everything happened so quickly, it was a blur in Emma's eyes. Suddenly her glass of wine was filled, food overflowed her plate, and candles were lit between the three of them. Regina looked especially gorgeous on the opposite side of the candlelight. Emma crossed her legs and chewed her food with immense focus. When her heartbeat had slowed, she thanked Regina for dinner. She didn't respond, so Emma grinned at herself, noticing the light freckles decorating the bridge of Henry's nose. Once Henry had gotten most of his fill, he talked excitedly about his dreams from the night before and about the stories he'd read  
through the day. Regina looked at him with a curve to her lips and a soft look in her eyes. The love there was unmistakable and it looked amazing written across her face. Oh, if she could just... nope. 'Nope. Quit it, Emma.' A loud chime played from the foyer, causing Emma to jump and drop her fork on the china plate with a surprising CLINK!

"What's that?!"  
"The doorbell, Idiot." Regina shook her head, disbelieving Emma's stupidity. Why did EVERYONE treat her like that? Even Henry did it!  
A man in a brown dinner jacket appeared.  
"Queen Snow awaits Princess Emma at the front entrance," he announced. Emma shuttered at the word 'Princess.' Regina must have agreed, judging by her derisive snort into her wine glass. Her large brown eyes met Emma's and followed them as she stood.  
"Thank you again, Regina. Bye, Henry. Love you." She leaned down and kissed his head.  
"Bye, Mom. See you tomorrow?"  
Emma purposefully and delicately touched Regina's shoulder as she walked past, savoring her fingertips brushing across Regina's collarbone. Regina stilled.

"About time, Ma," Emma said as she stepped outside. Snow smiled kindly.  
"I fed Oliver." They both chuckled.

Even in her ridiculously large and soft bed with the huge down blanket and the satin sheets, Emma had trouble sleeping that night. Had Regina always been so alluring? Or was Emma just beyond horny in this new world? Emma harrumphed, punched her pillow, and curled into a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and fave'd. Your gratification is so close! ;)**

The next day, Emma did not make her usual trip to see Henry. Charming (slash James, slash David, slash Dad?) took Henry out horseback riding for the day. So, Emma headed out with Red to the street market. The cobblestone street was filled with vendors selling all kinds of foods, fabric, art and odd supplies for potions and such (Emma didn't go near the dodgy end.) Emma ran her hands along the various fabrics hanging from the awning of one small shop.

"Oh, that's gorgeous, Emma!" Red said, reaching up to unclasp the length of deep blue cotton.

"Yeah, but what am I going to do with it?"

Red scoffed, "Make clothing." Red didn't need to say "duh" because Emma heard it loud and clear. "Don't you think it's time to invest in a new wardrobe? I mean, you are a princess."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're parents are-"

"-no. I'm supposed to MAKE clothing?"

"Yes. Where do you think clothes come from?"

"A fucking store!" Red laughed and began making her way towards Granny's new restaurant.

"You have the means to hire a seamstress to do it, but most people make their own. It's more practical."

Emma nodded slowly, but the words were in one ear and out the other. Life here was much more difficult than it needed to be. She idly wondered why Snow hadn't said anything to her about clothing before. Just as the duo reached Granny's, Grumpy greeted them, shaking their hands.

"So, how's Regina?" Grumpy chuckled as if he knew exactly how she was doing.

"I guess she's alright," Emma answered. "She hates being under house arrest, I'm sure."

"So, are you going to do it?" Grumpy grinned, awaiting the answer eagerly.

"Do what?"

Red's eyes grew large as saucers. "Bye, Grumpy!" Red called as she ushered Emma into the restaurant.

"What was he talking about?"

Red shoved Emma down into one of the wooden chairs.

"Hell if I know. Those dwarves have a serious lack of vitamin D."

Snow joined with them shortly and the three of them had lunch.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Snow asked, sounding concerned and motherly.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just having trouble adjusting, I guess."

"I don't know what you mean," Red said through a mouthful of shepherd's pie. "This world is just like yours."

"Where, then? Where are all these similarities?"

"Well, you were bored today, so you met with a friend. Then we went shopping and now we're having lunch. Very normal. Shut up and eat."

"Hateful much?" Emma snapped.

Red looked around as if paranoid and shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth before throwing down a few coins and rushing out.

Snow giggled nervously.

"Full moon?" Emma asked. Snow's eyebrows furrowed.

After eating, Emma stormed down the street back towards Oliver, her mother following behind. Even through her rage, she saw the people looking at her and whispering, snickering, and even saw a few looks of concern. 'Fuck this. Fuck this world. Fuck all these goddamned fairy tale assholes!' She thought, her mind racing. Emma pushed herself up onto Oliver and waited for Snow to catch up.

"What took you so long?" Emma complained.

"I was enjoying nature, appreciating being here." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yeah." Emma turned Oliver towards the trail, putting her back towards Snow and muttered, "Right, you're the one who sings with birds and pets deer and shit." Emma said it bitterly, to herself. It was a mistake to have her back to Snow, who then grabbed a handful of Emma's tank-top and pulled her off the horse, landing Emma roughly in the dirt. Snow grabbed her chin, forcing her daughter to look her in the eye.

"Emma, I love you. But you need a _serious_ attitude check. I understand you're not happy right now, but don't try to make everyone else miserable."

Before she could regather herself, Snow was gone. Emma had no clue how to get home and, of course, there were no fucking cellular phones or GPS in this ass-backwards world. Emma rode away, hoping she'd remember her way as she came upon it.

Several hours later, it was dark and she was terrified, hearing animal sounds she didn't recognize. Screeches coming from the distance that might or might not be human in origin. The temperature had dropped tremendously and her skin was raised in goosebumps. Finally, she saw flickering lights in the distance, through the trees. She turned Oliver towards them, no longer caring whether she came upon friend or foe. As she approached the clearing, she sighed with relief. It was Regina's castle. From there, she did as she normally would, tying up Oliver and walked to the doors. The doors did not open. She looked for the doorbell Snow had once used but didn't find it. So, she began yelling.

"Regina! Regina! Oh, might Evil Queen! Come Hither, O' Royalty!"

Eventually, the doors opened with their usual loud groan. And, per usual, there Regina stood looking not at all amused. And brilliant. Yes, looking brilliant as per usual. She wore a black silk night gown and red high heels. Seriously? Red high heels with night clothes? As she approached Regina, she saw that the night air had surprised her body, her nipples were hardened, puckering the thin silk across her chest. Emma groaned, hating herself for noticing.

"Are you drunk, Ms. Swan?"

"That's 'Princess Swan' to you. Not to be confused with swan princess." Emma smiled devilishly. Regina rolled her eyes.

"If there were trailers in The Enchanted Forest, you'd be their trash."

"Did you just-?" Regina walked away. "Did you just call me trailer trash?!" Regina snapped her head back towards her.

"Who is the one yelling outside my home in the middle of the night?"

Emma conceded and followed Regina inside.

"Henry's asleep. Do attempt to remember your manners."

"You haven't even asked me why I'm here. I might be here on an urgent matter, or I might very well be here _to_ wake Henry!"

"You're here because you got yourself lost, Fool. I'm having wine in my study. You may join if you agree to not behave like a troll."

"Hey! Trolls are nice!" Emma responded, indignantly.

They reached a door on the first floor and Regina led her inside.

"You are a miscreant."

"Been called worse."

The two settled on opposite sides of the red velvet sofa. The room's only light was the fireplace. It was set up much like Regina's office in Maine. Regina poured Emma a large glass of red wine and handed it to her silently.

The first hour was filled with only the sound of an owl hooting outside and the burning wood cracking and popping from the stone fireplace.

After an hour had passed, Emma felt quite nice. Between the fire, the alcohol and the tingling static reverberating between herself and Regina, she felt extremely comfortable... if not a little turned on.

"So!" Both women said at once.

"Yes, Regina?"

"I was going to offer you a guest room, is all."

"I don't like guest rooms. They're not homey."

"Right. And what were you saying? Or, slurring, rather?"

"M'not slurring. Was gonna ask how to... this is embarrassing."

"Out with it. Goodness." Regina set her glass on the coffee table before them and turned towards Emma.

"How to look more normal? People stare at me on the street."

"That's because, in this world, ladies do not work on the streets, Ms. Swan."

"Did you just call me a whore?"

Regina bit her lower lip and stifled a giggle. Oh, good grief. Too many good, but frustrating, feelings emanated towards her crotch. She wanted to tangle her fingers in that cascade of black hair and make those lips pliant, make them beg.

"Well, you need clothes, first of all. Then we can work on the hair."

"But how do I _get_ clothes? And what's wrong with my hair?!"

"Hire a seamstress, or make your own. But I'm sure you're not skilled in _anything_."

"Oh, I'll show you my skills."

Emma felt her cheeks flush instantly. OhShitOhShitOhShit. Regina laughed at her embarrassment.

Regina stood and walked around the back of the sofa. She grabbed Emma's head, pulling it back then scraping her long nails across her scalp. A groan escaped Emma's lips.

"Your hair is... feral. Purely savage." Emma gulped. "Your mother looked like this when she was hiding in the forest. She was camping and you live in a castle." She gathered Emma's hair. untangling it with her long fingers. "So, don't you think you can manage to do any better than this?" Regina's gave a soft yank. Emma twisted her neck, begging for more touch. "I'm sure your handmaid could help you with it." Regina released the nest of wild golden hair and refilled her wine glass, reclaiming her seat on the sofa.

"We don't have maids," Emma said once she'd regained her thoughts. "James and Snow think it's wrong."

"How is it wrong?" Regina asked, incredulous. "It's creating jobs." Did Regina always make this much sense, or was Emma much more inebriated than originally believed?

"As for clothes," Regina continued. "Hire a seamstress. She'll size you and custom make them. Very worth it."

"Where do you get yours?" Emma asked. "They're... They're uh... very flattering."

"Good night, Ms. Swan."

Regina left in a flurry of wispy, black hair and delicate black silk.

Emma slept on the sofa. In her dreams, she was a puppet on a crude stage, shouting at the people of The Enchanted Forest, "What do you expect of me?!"

**A few more chapters are on their way. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks, everyone, for baring with me! The chapter after this one will probably be the last, so the shit is about to hit the fan!**

**[Edit: I had no idea had made so many typos! I am truly apologetic! I have been a bit short on time and I did not read over this as well as I should have. With any luck, all of the typos are now corrected and none of the subsequent chapters will have the errors that this one did. Thanks for sticking with me, nonetheless!]**

Emma moaned happily and stretched out until her feet hit the other end of the sofa. She leaned into the hand that was petting her.

"Ms. Swan," Regina whispered.

"Mmhmm?" Emma didn't open her eyes. A delicate finger ran down the bridge of her nose, tickling her. She reluctantly opened one eye and peeped up at Regina. Her hair was down and tucked neatly behind her ears. Emma knew she was not dreaming. But, maybe, with the excuse of sleepiness on her side, she would be able to get away with more. Emma raised her hand to stroke Regina's cheek. She was unfazed. She could smell Regina, she could feel her and hear her, and her lips were dangerously close. She moved her hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck and pulled the hovering woman closer as she propped herself up on one arm.

"Kiss me, Regina."

Finally, Regina reacted. But her look of shock did not stop Emma, her self-control was slowly unraveling. But, Regina turned away, placing Emma's kiss to her cheek. Still, Emma lingered there, disappointed but determined to enjoy what she could.

"Mom?" Emma jumped up into a sitting position. Regina stood and cleared her throat.

"What are you guys doing?" Henry was truly perplexed.

"Emma came by early this morning to see you, she was going to eat breakfast with us, but she's sick. I was just checking her temperature and she's quite warm. I'm not sure you should bother her today, sweetie."

"No, no!" Emma said, outraged. "Henry is never a bother." Regina stroked Emma's hair, mockingly.

"I don't want Henry to get sick."

Emma couldn't argue. Henry nodded and turned away to leave, dejected.

She was once again alone with The Queen. Her heart began to race, pumping the blood through her ears in a deafening rush. Her skin was alight and she wanted to reach out for Regina to hold her, as if it was muscle memory- but she fought it.

Regina sighed, breaking Emma's focus.

"I was coming to tell you, Idiot, that Henry was awake and you needed to get your ass downstairs."

"Oh." Emma moved to stand but before she could gain footing, Regina placed her hand on her chest and pushed her back onto her bottom. Regina did not remove her hand, but instead stared into Emma's eyes, her eyes wide and her mouth agape in surprise, as if Emma had just told her a most intimate secret. As if her forceful heartbeat was screaming to Regina through her rib cage. Emma swallowed hard unable to comprehend all that was happening between them in this one small moment.

"Heh," Emma began nervously. "Are you going to rip my heart out?"

Regina didn't answer immediately but she still stood there, leaning down, only inches from Emma's face, her hand splayed across her chest.

"I get the feeling that I won't need to." Regina leaned closer, as if to whisper in her ear, but only inhaled deeply, before standing and leaving.

Emma stretched out, kicking her bare feet up on the coffee table, mulling over what had just occurred. A maid quietly slipped in and delivered a platter of french toast and strawberries with a short glass of milk. It was her favorite breakfast, had been since she was kid. How had Regina known?

After she'd cleared her plate, Emma stood to leave but was unsure of Regina's intentions on that front. She scanned the extensive book collection but was unable to read most of the titles, and refused to touch any of them, remembering Regina's wicked past.

The click of heels sounded in the hall, approaching the study. Emma's heart reacted forcefully. It was most disconcerting- when had she begun to feel this way? She rubbed her palms together in an attempt to calm her nervous and cardiovascular systems.

"Ms. Swan, you have a visitor." Regina appeared, leaning against the door frame, her arms folded in front of her.

"Oh, is Snow here?"

A bit embarrassed by her display of affection this morning, Emma avoided Regina's gaze and made her way to squeeze past the other woman. But, Regina reached her hand out and grabbed Emma's arm, stopping her.

They turned towards one another, shoulders touching- both standing within the door frame.

"No," Regina said seriously. Her piercing eyes paralyzed Emma, pinning her to the spot. "It's Rumpelstiltskin. Listen to me, Emma. He wants to speak to you privately. I don't trust him, I insist that you allow me to accompany you."

"Did you just call me 'Emma?'" Regina worried her lower lip and gave Emma a meaningful look, pleading with her to not fight her on this.

Emma nodded curtly and finally walked past. Regina kept her hand there on her upper arm, giving Emma a sickening feeling of how serious this could be.

"Princess Swan!" He greeted jovially, bowing with a flourish. "Escort me outside for a bit of a chat? _Alone?_"

"No, Regina goes where I go." Emma stood tall, her back straight, hoping she was exuding a steadfast air.

"I must insist. It's quite a private matter."

"I'm sorry, Rump. Give Belle a hug for me."

"It's very important, m'dear. And also quite sensitive to _who _ is entrusted with this information. It's urgent."

"It's a prophecy," Regina spoke up, stepping forward like a warrior. "If it's about myself or my son, I deserve to know."

Rumpelstiltskin gave a cheeky smile. "You, of all people, know that's not always how these things work."

The two seemed to have a game of chicken. Who was bluffing?

Regina sighed. "You're not to take Ms. Swan from the castle and you mustn't proposition her until she's able to consult with me first."

"Deal." He gave her a wink.

"No. No deal. A demand."

He nodded, still grinning. Emma's mind was running in frantic circles.

"How about this?" Emma piped up. "I'm going home."

Regina snorted. "If you can find it."

"Ha. Ha." Emma left in a hurry, jumping on Oliver and riding towards home. She tried to avoid directing the horse, hoping he'd head home on his own. When Oliver took the lead, the panic attacked her heart and mind with such force that the breath was pulled from her lungs. Her hands were soaked with sweat and her head was pounding. What could she owe Rumpelstiltskin? What could he possibly want with her? Although Regina hated her and was most likely still irritated at her boundary-crossing that morning, she hoped Regina would be the strong and passionate rock she always had been and set the crooked man straight; to make him leave her alone.

Trusting in Oliver was the right choice, they came upon the castle soon enough. Hook and Charming were 100 yards from the edge of the forest, fencing. She hopped off of Oliver prematurely in her panic and ran to them. They paused and greeted her, smiling. Hook gave her an obnoxious wink.

"I need to tell you-," she panted. "Rum... puh... he..."

Charming laid a fatherly, reassuring hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Dear, I'm sure you're fine. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing! But, he wanted me alone! Regina stopped him!"

"Regina?" His smile changed into something devious. An odd look on his innocent face. Hook laughed.

"Yes, Regina stopped him. I stayed with her last night and-"

"-I know. Listen: I think your mother might be more helpful." He gave her a small nudge towards the castle. Emma huffed and walked away, leaving Oliver in their care. The clink of swords continued. She gave one last irritated last glance toward them. So much for support.

Her parents' corner of the castle was possibly the loveliest places in all of The Enchanted Forest. It was full of sunlight and flowers in every corner, in every window sill. Their bedroom overlooked a brook and a tall, welcoming maple tree.

She could hear her mother rustling in their sitting room.

Snow sat there in her pink, claw-footed chair, with a flowing mess of fabric in her lap, sewing contently and humming.

Emma sat across from her and tried to maintain her even breathing, to remain calm.

"Snow, I stayed at Regina's last night."

"Yes, I know."

"Right, well, Mister... er, Rumpelstiltskin showed up this morning."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. Regina forbade him to speak with me without her so I just left."

"Oh. Did she appear to... know something you didn't?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Just trying to piece it together."

"I'm scared. What if Henry's in danger? They were talking about a prophecy."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Rumpel is different now, he wouldn't let harm come to Henry."

Emma took a deep breath and ran her hand through her wind-knotted hair. She'd have to trust Regina and Snow. There wasn't much other choice. She didn't know this world well enough to fight it.

"What are you sewing?" Emma finally asked.

"An evening gown."

"For what?"

"Regina's ball."

"Regina's having a ball? Why the fuck am I always left out of the loop? Damn it!"

"I'm not sure. The invitation only came right before you arrived. I had some fabric saved and I-"

"Oh." Emma said, abject.

"Your name was on the invitation. Don't fret." Snow grinned and shook her head slowly as she returned to her needle.

"Doesn't matter; No dress."

"Regina's incredibly talented. She could show you."

"Really? Regina?"

"Oh, yes! You see the clothes she wears."

"She makes all those amazing outfits... _herself?_"

"Oh, yeah. Have her show you."

Emma shook her head. "I made a mistake. It'll be while a before I can face her." Emma absentmindedly touched her lips, regretting that she's been so bold in her sleep haze.

"Emma, I think you'd be surprised at how quickly she can forgive you for whatever mistake you've made."

"I'm so embarrassed." Emma rubbed her hands over her face. "And The Evil Queen isn't exactly the poster child for forgiveness."

Snow reached across to pat her knee, then continued sewing.

"Charming?" Emma called her father sweetly by his nickname, in preparation to ask a favor.

He looked up from his breakfast, grinning. "Yes?"

"Can you get Henry again? I want to see him."

"I have plans. Just go to Regina's."

"But, I can't! I just need a couple of days away from her."

"You'll be fine," he said. He took a long drink. Emma sighed and turned to Snow.

"Mother?" She smiled hopefully.

"Nope. Face Regina, deal with it."

"You owe me, you pulled me off a horse!"

Snow shrugged. "You were being a bitch."

James winked at his wife.

"Well can someone at least _take _me?"

Snow and James both stood from the table.

"You've found your way there before. I think you've got it," Snow answered.

"Great, so my own mother, in one breakfast no less, has basically called me a pussy and a bitch and is now abandoning me. I thought this life was supposed to be The Happy Ending part."

"Ah, you'll get it eventually," Snow told her.

Emma put on her make-up slowly, carefully. Then braided her fringe to the side, away from her face. She pulled on her jeans, shirt and boots, like always. But she then packed a bag of fabric she'd taken from Snow's collection, fully intending that today would be the day she'd expand her wardrobe!

God, she hated life sometimes.

Allowing Oliver to lead again brought Emma right to Regina's castle. As she rode up, she noticed something missing. It was so glaring, she was surprised she hadn't noticed it's absence before.

There were no apple trees.

Regina opened the doors for her but didn't so much as glance in her general direction. Emma was bothered by it. Strange, seeing that at one point, She'd have given anything for Regina to ignore her like that. For that day, Henry had hung two massive pieces of paper on the long wall of his room, along with paints and brushes.

"You can paint there," he indicated the right side.

Emma grabbed a brush. She wasn't much of an artist but she could do some stick figures, make Henry happy.

"Hey," she said, turning to Henry. "Why aren't there any apple trees around? There's not even one in the atrium."

Henry gave her that 'Seriously, Mom?' look but replied, "Well, there's not enough light in the atrium and Mom can't go outside and she thinks anyone else is too dumb to care for them."

Right.

When Henry seemed like he was particularly "in the zone," Emma left the room and headed to the study, hoping Regina would be there (she didn't know where any other rooms in the castle were.) She found it hard to breathe and she couldn't swallow back the sudden excess of saliva in her mouth. But, she was determined to be brave. Show Regina that she'd moved on, if the other woman had as well.

The door to the study was open and Regina was pouring over a book, taking notes.

"Knock, knock," Emma said.

"Who's there?"

"Ha. Ha. You should do stand-up. I, uh, actually need help."

"I've been saying that since I met you."

"I mean with sewing. Could you show me? I... I brought material." Emma indicated the brown leather bag slung around her shoulders.

Regina finally looked up from her book, looking Emma over, from head to toe. Emma tried not to flinch, as if she was acutely scrutinized every day and was totally fine with it.

"Yeah, okay." Regina stood. "What are you sewing?"

Emma blushed, feeling incredibly exposed. "I, uh... I need a dress for you ball and my _parents _don't seem to want to help."

"Okay, then remove your clothing."

"Excuse me?" Emma choked out, feeling heat rise through her face to her ears.

"I have to teach you how to take your measurements so that the dress fits accurately, Dumb Ass."

All too soon, Emma found herself down to her skivvies in Regina's office, with Regina's arms around her, her hands brushing against her breasts. She had not anticipated this, so she hoped Regina was not noticing the state of her underwear, which she replaced as often as she replaced the rest of her tattered clothes.

"Keep holding your arms out straight," Regina instructed, standing behind Emma, her lips close to Emma's ear. "I have to get your breast measurement." Regina pulls the measuring tape higher and wraps it around the thickest part of Emma's admittedly small breasts.

Regina moved to pull her arms away, but Emma grabbed them, pinning them to her abdomen. She leaned back against Regina, feeling the fabric of the woman's elaborate dress against her bare back. Emma closed her eyes and leaned back. She hated herself, completely. But, she promised herself she'd be brave. For a moment, she was so worried about the beating of her own heart that she hadn't noticed Regina's stilled breathing or her rapidly increasing heart rate. Emma took a deep breath.

Regina moved her hands from under Emma's and slid them down slowly, smoothing them across Emma's flat middle and then outwards to run down Emma's hips.

"You... have nice hips," Regina told her, nearly whispering. "I think, I think a sleeker dress would really... you know."

Emma had never heard Regina speak so incoherently before. It excited her, to know that this is the reaction she elicited from the woman behind her. Emma turned her head, seeking to meet Regina's mouth. But, a second time, Regina turned away from her.

Emma allowed her hands to fall away and took a step forward to dress herself.

She was disappointed, yes. But, she now knew she could push Regina further.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the long wait. I have been relatively short on time. Also, I apologize for the ridiculous amount of typos in the last chapter. I hope I have now resolved all of the mistakes. Again, I chalk that up to my deficit of time. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, fav'ing and following. You all rock so much and I hope these next couple of chapters make up for all the bullshit you have had to put up with! -K**

Emma left the black and red fabric lying across the back of Regina's sofa and left the study without a word. Regina neither bade farewell, nor gave her so much as a passing glance.

Emma headed back up the stone stairwell to Henry's room. He was still painting.

"How's your dress coming along?"

Emma shrugged. "It's still just a couple squares of fabric."

Henry nodded. "Your painting is almost dry. Do you want me to do something with it when it's ready or leave it here for you tomorrow?"

Emma paused, a plan forming slowly in her mind.

"Can you show me where Regina's room is, Henry?"

"Yeah, it's-"

"You can show me later," Emma said, smiling. "How about I come back here in a few hours, after dark, and you can show me, then? But, don't tell your mom, okay?"

After eating with her parents, those unhelpful bastards, Emma bowed to them with a sarcastic flourish.

"Your majesties," She sang in an Olde English accent.

The two laughed.

"Listen, Emma," Snow said. "I know you don't think we've been particularly... well, we haven't been up your ass, okay? But, we weren't helping you when we were in Maine, either. You've gotten all the basics down and we think you're doing just fine on your own."

"Mmm," Charming started excitedly, swallowing a bit of food. "And how is everything with Regina?"

Emma felt her face become warm with embarrassment.

"Ah! She's blushing!" Snow called.

"Oh, shut it." Emma slung her leather bag back across her shoulders. "Is it dark yet?"

Snow raised her eyebrow and grinned, smugly.

"Oh, _shut up!_" Would the embarrassment never end?

Emma was frightened, riding alone at night through the forest. Her skin felt cold and shivers danced down her spine all too often.

Thankfully, the ride to Regina's castle was short. Although, in the dark, that thirty minutes was still too much for Emma's liking.

Approaching the main doors, Emma stepped cautiously, trying to quieten her steps on the hollow wood, already scouting out ways to open the doors on her own, without alerting the tenants. She should have had the forethought to tell Henry to meet her. Emma sighed.

For several minutes, Emma ran her hands blindly over the wooden doors, looking for a button or a latch... _anything. _Emma let out a frustrated grunt and placed her right hand delicately over the decorative brass that ran across the wood.

"Please, let me in." She whispered, wishing something would hear her.

Just then, the doors opened, welcoming her with their familiar groan.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Emma squeezed her eyes shut tight. "You idiot. You're talking to doors!"

No wonder everyone thought she was an ignorant child. Emma couldn't even stand herself these days.

Emma leaned against the wall and pulled her boots off, one at a time, and stuffed them into her bag. She slid her feet across the floor, rather than take steps that might echo through the ancient halls. Here she was, scooting her feet along the floor, looking around wildly, through the dark, for signs of movement. She knew she looked ridiculous. She was just thankful there wasn't an audience!

"Mom?"

"Goddammit!" Emma jumped. She looked to the base of the staircase where her son stood, holding his sides in laughter.

"You look crazy! What are you doing?!"

"Coming up to your room! It took me a fucking hour just to open the doors!"

Henry laughed harder.

"Shhhh!" Emma urged. Henry swallowed his laughter, but still smiled and motioned for Emma to follow him up the stair. At the first landing, Henry pointed down a narrow hall.

"See down there? The door on the right is mom's room. She's in there right now, so be careful." Emma nodded and followed Henry up the last flight of stairs to his room. Her painting still hung there. She poked the paint in a few places to ensure it was no longer wet.

"Does it look okay, Henry?"

He smiled. "Yeah, mom. It looks really good."

"Will she think you did it?"

Henry chuckled, "No, I paint much better than that. But, maybe you should sign it?"

"Well, I don't want her to think it's, like, a profession of love!"

"Isn't it?"

"Isn't it what?"

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Isn't it a profession of love? You love her, don't you?"

Emma didn't answer his question. He was far too wise for his years. He should not be encouraged. She unpinned the painting and rolled it gently.

"Alright, kid. Give me some tape."

Emma tiptoed down the stairs and then slid in her socks through the hallway, to the door Henry had pointed to. Across from the door, right where Regina would immediately see it, she taped the painting up. The painting was longer than her arms' span so she had to be very careful to not wrinkle the paper, causing a ruckus. She looked back towards the staircase. Henry gave her a thumbs up.

Henry hugged her when she finished putting her boots back on.

"Hey, Henry? Why did the doors open for me, just because I asked?"

"Mom, you really need to pick up a book or make friends or _something _because you do not know anything."

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me."

"Mom has this place magically locked."

"Magic?" Emma was alarmed.

"Well, she did it years ago. Before she came to Maine, but after she left King Leopold's castle."

"If it's locked by magic, why was I allowed in?"

"The magic knows her mind. If it's someone she wants in, then they can come in. If she doesn't want them here, they are locked out."

Emma felt as though she could melt, right there. Become a puddle and Regina could just stomp her stiletto heels through her all fucking day.

The feeling must have read clearly on her face because Henry said, "You must really love her, huh?"

Even if Emma had wanted to respond, she wouldn't have been able to. A lump had formed in her throat.

She didn't know if she loved Regina. Regina was The Evil Queen, right? She had killed and killed again. She had a collection of human hearts! But, Emma had never seen that side of Regina. She saw the side that loved her son, the side that wanted to be respected, the side that was fiercely loyal. And, if she was honest, she thought about Regina constantly. Day and night, in a nagging way that she couldn't control. She hated it, and she loved it and she...

Goddammit, she was in love. Emma slapped her forehead with her palm.

Henry chuckled.

"'Night, Mom."

"Hey! Don't tell Regina anything or I'll tie you to a tree and let the goblins get you!"

"Careful what you say! That's a real threat here!" The two giggled softly and went their separate ways.

Riding home, Emma didn't have the same fear as before. All the evidence was there, that Regina cared for her. It couldn't just be wishful thinking, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this is quite a long one! Please review and let me know how you're liking it. :)**

When Emma woke, still in her jeans and t-shirt, and on top of her covers, she felt panic. By now, Regina had seen the painting. What if she thought she was foolish, ridiculous... or worse, what if the sentiment was not returned?

She couldn't go to Regina's castle today. She would have to wait. Emma spent most of her day pacing the halls and talking to herself. It had been raining and lightening all day. Henry would understand why she wouldn't want to travel.

Emma watched the lightening and the large drops of rain fall for hours after lunch. She watched as the sun made its lazy regression into the skyline. When dark finally came, she decided it was time for a shower. However, before she could undress, Snow came to her doorway. She held a large white box in her arms.

"What's that, Snow?"

"I don't know. Regina had one of her butlers bring it by. Here." Snow walked to Emma's bed and laid it down gingerly. "I'm not sure what's in it."

Anxious, Emma ripped the lid from the box. The two women gasped in unison.

It was a dress. Emma pulled it up from the box, holding it to her torso. It was a sleek, black dress with a wide red ribbon tied just below the bosom, creating an empire waistline. Above the ribbon, in the middle, was a cluster of red gems, forming the shape of a large diamond. From the right knee, the black fabric split into an A-line, exposing red fabric which flowed gently to the ground. Tears threatened to well in Emma's eyes but she blinked them away.

"Oh. Oh, Emma. This is spectacular. Did you design this?"

"No! Of course I didn't! I didn't do shit yesterday except dump some fabric out on Regina's couch!"

"So, she..?"

Emma nodded slowly, "She made this for me. Oh my God."

A knowing smile crept it's way across Snow's lips.

"She must love you an awful lot to put this kind of time and effort into a gift for you, Emma."

In her peripheral vision, Emma saw a beige envelope in the box. Emma shoved the dress into Snow's chest and scrambled to grab the envelope. She ripped the top off and pulled the paper out, her hands suddenly trembling.

Thunder crashed outside.

"Princess Swan,

thank you for your kindness. The apple trees brightened my day considerably.

I hope you won't stay away long,

H.R.H,

Queen Regina"

Emma threw herself across her bed and kicked the box onto the ground, clutching the letter. In Regina's voice, the words repeated through Emma's mind, '...hope you won't stay away long.'

Snow smiled at Emma, as if she knew everything there was to know. She walked to Emma's armoire and hung the dress up properly before walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Emma?" She called out, as if an afterthought. "The ball is in four days."

"Oh, shut up!" Emma yelled, her face now half-buried in her pillows.

Snow laughed all the way down the hall.

That night, Emma paced in front of the armoire, occasionally stopping to run her fingers across the fabric and along the beautiful stones. Emma had not brought the stones, so they had been Regina's. It must have taken Regina ten hours or more to make this dress, and she had even added a flourish of her own design, especially for Emma. Emma's heart swelled.

The next two days, Henry and Charming spent time hunting and grooming the horses. Without Henry, there was not much reason to make her trek to the other castle. And, while she wanted to see Regina, she was terrified. On the second day, Henry approached Emma while she fed Oliver.

"Mom really liked the apple trees you painted for her. She's framed it and hung it in her room."

Emma stopped, dead, in disbelief. "No. No she didn't."

"Yeah!" Henry nodded, excitedly. "Did you like the dress she made you?" Emma couldn't stop them this time, she allowed the tears to fall.

"Henry, I love it. It's a gorgeous dress. Please, tell her I love it and I am so grateful."

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle joined Snow and Charming for lunch the day before Regina's Ball.

They ate in the common room, jovial laughter and chatter rolling through the castle, while Emma ate alone in the dining room. It made her nervous, this invasion of Rumpelstiltskin into her life. She couldn't understand why her parents were not also nervous, with as much damage as he had done to their lives in the past.

'But,' Snow's voice said in Emma's mind. 'He's changed. Just like Regina has changed. Why can't you accept this new start?'

Before going to sleep, Emma put on the dress for the first time and stared at herself in the full-length mirror for a long while. Her breasts appeared round and full atop the thick red ribbon. Her hips, sure enough, were caressed lovingly by the thin fabric, accentuating her curves. The red ribbon tied in the back in a simple bow, with the ends flowing down past her buttocks. She only hoped she looked half as gorgeous as Regina always did. She wanted Regina to be pleased, to think Emma did the dress justice.

xXxXx

The morning of the ball, Emma jumped out of bed and ran down several corridors before coming upon her parents' suite.

"Snow! Are you up?!" She pounded on the door. "What am I going to do with my hair?!"

Snow opened the door slowly, yawning.

"Let's eat breakfast first, can we?"

Emma shoveled her breakfast too quickly, but she was panicking. She needed _time _to be beautiful and she did not have much of it!

She and Snow returned to their own bathrooms to shower and then rejoined in Snow's sitting room. Snow grabbed Emma's hair roughly in large strips and pinned them down, poking her scalp repeatedly. She curled and sprayed and brushed and repeated. Emma didn't complain at the pain, just grateful to have the help. Emma then clasped a necklace around her neck and a bracelet around her left wrist.

She then helped Snow zip her dress up and choose shoes. Snow was so calm about everything, it just made Emma's heart pound harder. Her individual panic among the calm was only another reason to remember she didn't fit in here. She was not truly of this world. Emma bit her lip and fidgeted with her necklace. She'd never be good enough for Regina. She was nothing to Regina, she was... well, she didn't know what she was to Regina, but it certainly wasn't much. But, the dress. The back-and-forth in her head did not end. Even as Charming, Snow and Emma climbed into the carriage, her knees and hands trembled.

The Enchanted Forest was beautiful. The sun had begun to sink back beneath the treeline, creating a collage of orange and pink. Birds sang softly, the horses clip-clopped, the underbrush rolled low and strong beneath them. She closed her eyes to steady herself.

xXxXx

Dozens of people were pouring into the castle. Large candles were lit everywhere, mirroring the flickering lights of the fireflies. A band played a soft but joyous song and it echoed smoothly out of the castle and into the groups of people waiting entrance. The men were dressed in suits of all colors and pattern, the women mostly wore the requisite overly-poofy dresses with large jewelry. Snow was in a daring, short, shimmering silver dress and Charming was in basic black tuxedo with a silver tie to match Snow's dress. It was exactly what Emma had imagined fairy tale life to be like, and so much more. Her happy ending certainly awaited her here in these woods.

Emma followed behind her parents into the castle. Silver and gold streamers hung from high on the stone walls, it looked like New Year's. The band's pleasant music, the clinking of glasses, the pop of champagne, the rhythm of shoes hitting the ground in unison as they danced... it was all easily ignored. Emma's eyes searched the halls and the dining room as they had so many times before, searching for Regina.

By the cellist, speaking with Belle, was Regina. Her back was to Emma but even that was enough to make her breath hitch. She was in a red ballgown, her hair was pulled into a sleek twist at the nape of her neck. Regina sipped her champagne, then tilted her head back in laughter. Her head turned just slightly, but she seemed to catch sight of Emma, and looked to her, making eye contact. She grinned sweetly and looked back towards Belle.

A hand came to rest on Emma's lower back, startling her.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "I apologize, Princess. Have you considered a dance, yet?"

Emma hadn't meant to, but repulsion leaked across her facial expression.

"No, deary. Not with me." He gave a lavish wink. He pushed her gently towards the dining hall, which had been cleared of furniture for dancing room, save for chairs along the wall.

Emma didn't budge. After Rumpel left, she still spent the next hour watching her parents dance and, from the corner of her eye, watched Regina make her rounds around the room. She seemed to be enjoying herself, which was a nice change.

No one talked to Emma, not really. She received a few respectful curtsies and bows from people she had rarely seen and a simple, "Hello" from friends she'd had in Maine, like the dwarves. She was a Princess and an outcast. Write a fairy tale about _that, _she thought bitterly.

Emma finally drank a glass of champagne, and then a second, and then a third. She wasn't even sure what had drug her to this ridiculous event. She leaned up against the wall, nursing her fourth drink. When, finally, Regina approached her. Their eye contact did not break. Regina's steps were meaningful, her gorgeous hips swiveling from side to side seductively. Emma's face was warm, but it could just be the alcohol. When Regina was before her, the two women gave half-hearted curtsies, all for the benefit of any potential audience member. With the hundreds that now filled the castle, the audience could consist of any number of people.

"Where's Henry?" was all Emma could think to say.

"He chose to stay in his room. I believe he's doing some sort of woodwork, your father taught him."

Emma nodded. "He's very artistic."

"I suppose it runs in the family."

Emma knew what she meant, but she did not want to assume. So, she said, "Oh, are you an artist?"

"No, Ms. Swan, but it appears that you are." Emma let her gaze fall to the marble floor. The violinist pulled his bow across the strings slowly, ending the song. There was short pause and then they started up again, playing a romantic piece. Emma's muscles tightened. She wanted to curl into a ball and scream and kick her feet and be away from here. Away from the love that she could never have, away from these people who thought her to be stupid, and away from the people who didn't care to understand her at all. As if hearing her thoughts, Regina placed a steady hand on her shoulder. Emma returned her gaze to Regina's.

"Thank you, again, Emma. I once had many friends, or, people who feared me enough to be kind to me and now I only have Henry and this castle. I appreciate you coming to visit so often, and the kindness you've shown me." Emma swallowed hard. "Would you care to escort me towards the main corridor, Ms. Swan? It's warm here, maybe we can catch a breeze there." Emma nodded and allowed Regina to lead her away from the crowd, holding her wrist delicately.

"You've been drinking quite a bit," Regina noted.

Emma snorted, "When do I not? I need the extra bravery." She grinned, attempting to show humour.

"Yes, or the blur of sleepiness."

Emma's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "I- I'm so sorry about that, I hadn't meant to-"

"-would you like to dance?" Regina interrupted.

Emma nodded. Regina took Emma's glass and handed it to a passing caterer. Regina held Emma's hand in her right and placed her left hand on Emma's hip. Emma melded easily into the position.

Emma stumbled, mostly, rather than danced. Regina was talented enough to make up for it.

"Although I'm sure you're just a horrid dancer, I will allow you to blame it on the alcohol just this once, Ms. Swan."

"That's Princess, to you," Emma teased, finally gathering a bit of her courage.

"Queens have no business reducing themselves to the level of mere princesses. You're lucky I consort with you at all." Although Regina was not smiling, Emma heard the humour in her voice. Emma could not immediately place the emotion in Regina's eyes, but after a long while, she saw that it was sadness. Regret, almost. Emma wanted nothing but to push those emotions from Regina's heart. And so, she acted in the only way she'd ever known how to.

She kissed her.

This time, Emma did not only catch a fleeting cheek. She had Regina full on the lips, and the older woman was returning the motion.

Regina was suddenly rushing Emma backwards, never breaking the kiss, pushing Emma against the cold stone wall. Emma freed her hand from Regina's and pressed her fingertips in the Queen's back. Regina grabbed Emma's hips roughly, pulling them against her own. Emma was distantly aware of the wind drifting lazily into the castle from the main entrance. They were close to the edge of Regina's barrier. Fearing what could happen if Regina hit that barrier (electrocution, a spark? Emma didn't know. She hadn't asked.) Emma pushed back against Regina, urging her away from the door. However, the brunette was much stronger and pushed back more.

Emma couldn't care anymore. She allowed her hands to roam freely over Regina's back and sides and bottom and caressed her hair. She licked Regina's neck, tasting the perfume. Regina growled and attacked her mouth, gnashing their teeth. Regina ground her hips against Emma's once more.

The crowd around them began to yell, whistle and clap. They pulled apart.

There was not a single set of eyes that was not focused on them. Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward. Joy like Emma had never seen, pulling his mouth into a wide smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina looked around, frantically. She was not in the castle! She'd passed the magical barrier that had kept her hostage since returning from Storybrook. Her eyes were wide and her beautiful, red-painted lips were parted slightly in terrified wonder.

"Now!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled. Emma watched him from the corner of her eye, but she couldn't take her attention fully from Regina. She was beautiful in the late twilight, the moon just coming into view. Emma didn't care about the people watching, she wanted to take Regina in her arms once more, and never let her go. Rumpelstiltskin screamed again and again, but his words did not distinguish themselves within Emma's ears. Regina snapped her head towards the screaming man, and shook her head fiercely.

"No," she said, calmly, her eyes still wide and frightened. Rumpelstiltskin continued yelled. A ball of rage unfurled inside Emma's gut. Couldn't he hear her saying no? Didn't he understand what she'd been through? Emma didn't even know what he was encouraging her to do, but all that mattered was Regina and what she wanted, what would make her happy.

Regina raised her fingertips to her mouth, as if trying to remember being kissed at all. She turned her eyes to Emma and, if it was even possible, looked more horrified.

"No, no, no!" Regina screamed, backing away from Emma frantically. She stumbled briefly over the back of her dress but regained balance and continued backing away chanting, "No, no, no."

"You must, Your Highness!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled. "It's your life!"

"But, it's hers too." Regina said back, not taking her eyes from Emma's.

"You will die!" Belle screamed. "Please, Regina. Just drink it!"

"No," Regina said, more softly. "You can't be. No, not Emma Swan. No, not you." She then screamed at Emma and began to cry, "Not you! Not you, Ms. Swan! Please, no!"

Emma took a step forward, but stopped when she caught the looks of confusion on the crowd all around her. She couldn't understand what was happening. All she knew was that if Belle was right, if Regina's life hung here, then Emma would do whatever she had to.

In the corner of her eye, a small glass bottle glinted. Regina had pulled it from her dress and pulled a small cork from it. With one last look at Emma, she drank it. She let the bottle fall to the ground where it chipped and rolled slightly. Rumpelstiltskin then pulled a similar glass from his coat pocket.

"Princess, you must drink this. Hurry!"

"No!" Charming and Snow said in unison, running through the crowd.

Snow continued, "You never told us this was in the plan! This is going too far!"

"And what would you have happen? Would you let Regina die just for some pathetic, romantic sentiment. Bah!" He raised his hand towards Emma, his palm out straight. Emma suddenly felt very numb. Her knees weakened and bent, sending her to the ground. She couldn't move. What was happening?! She couldn't move!

Rumpel then came to her side and crouched on one knee and forced the potion into her mouth. She felt like she was drowning, but she couldn't fight it. She was going to die, here, like this, on the bridge into Regina's castle. But, the potion finally passed through her throat, allowing her to breathe.

"It's time," he told Regina, standing and walking back to Belle's side.

Regina spread her dress out slowly near Emma, as not to sit on it, and took a seat on the ground to Emma's right. Emma pushed her eyes, with much difficulty, towards Regina. Tears still poured freely. Regina brought Emma's hand to her lips and she kissed the knuckles. Regina laid Emma's hand on her lap and traced lazy circles along her fingers as she closed her eyes and began to chant. Emma didn't know what language it was. It wasn't Latin. Maybe very old English, or Old German. As if she'd just taken a very large gulp of Scotch, Emma's chest burned, warmth spreading from her chest to her head, to her fingers, to her toes.

"I meant to tell you," Regina said very quietly. "You look especially beautiful tonight." She sniffled, "I'm flattered to see you wearing the dress I made."

Emma wanted to hug her, kiss her, say something... or at least _nod! _But she was still immobilized. Regina stroked Emma's hair. "It's a shame your hair is being messed up. It looked great." Regina lowered her lips to kiss Emma's forehead before turning back to Rumpelstiltskin. "Is it done, yet?"

The man stepped back into view and nodded, "Yes. You're bonded now." He waved his hand over Emma's body, as if dismissing her. The blood seemed to flow more quickly to her extremities. She sat up quickly, tearing the seam of the dress.

"What do you mean we're _bonded?"_

"We're..." Regina smoothed her hand over her hair, absent-minded. "We're married, essentially."

"But-!"

-but, Ms. Swan. It runs much deeper than that. We're magically bound, body and soul." Regina rested her hands on Emma's knees. Even through the fabric of Emma's dress, she could feel the warmth of Regina's palms. She looked into Emma's eyes and spoke slowly, as if speaking to a frightened child before a surgery, explaining what was about to happen to them, under the knife. "There is no such thing as divorce or annulment in these cases. We cannot fight it. Our... our _love _can only grow. We will never love another. It will physically pain us to be apart. Do you understand?"

"Why aren't you in the castle anymore?"

Regina hesitated. Her pupils dilated. "True love's kiss can break any spell, Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded.

"You've nothing to say, Ms. Swan?"

"No. I just... I... You love me?"

"Obviously," Regina said with a small amount of derision detected in her tone. That's all Emma needed to hear. She grabbed Regina's shoulder and pulled her forward quickly and kissed her once more. Regina's lips parted automatically, allowing Emma's tongue entrance. They kissed for a long moment and only when Emma heard the cheers of the crowd, did they pull apart.

Rumpel and Belle ushered everyone back to their horses and carriages, leaving the castle empty save for the two of them, Henry and Rumpel himself. Even Emma's parents were gone from view.

Regina took Henry upstairs and Rumpel pulled Emma into Regina's study. A room that had recently become very warm and familiar to Emma.

He explained to Emma that Cora had found one small bit of love in her wicked heart and had found herself unable to kill Regina, but still wished to rid her from her life. And so, Cora bound Regina to the castle. All spells, however, are broken by true love's kiss. Cora knew this, but, Regina being the wicked witch she had become, and Daniel being dead, Cora never believed Regina would find true love.

That was only the first part.

Emma took a deep breath to steady herself for the rest.

A prophecy had then been told,

"The Queen of hate and spite

will search for love with all her might.

She will search high and low,

but there is something she does not know.

Much to the Queen's chagrin,

she will find love again,

but in the form of a bird.

What's been spoken, has been heard

and the bird's heart remains in tatters.

Only when Regina heals the heart, does the spell shatter.

However, if Regina does not learn to heal soon,

she will die on the tenth full moon."

Emma's head spun.

Rumpel told her that despite the silliness of the prophecy, it was not to be taken lightly. It had been told Emma and Regina were meant to be and that was the only way Regina could escape the castle's spelled barriers and it had to happen before the tenth full moon after returning or Regina would die. Every spell had a time limit and nearly no spell could survive true love's kiss. Emma knew it was real, but it was difficult to believe. Either way, she was happy. Regina was alive and now Regina was hers. They were together, to raise Henry, as a family.

And Regina loved her, too. It was undeniable, unarguable. Regina was hers, and she was Regina's. She had a family. A real family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue **

**There is explicit sex in this chapter. Please don't read if lesbian sex squicks you. But, if you're reading this, you should really re-evaluate yourself.**

Snow reached over and held Charming's hand. He gleamed at her and winked.

They were sitting in the front pew of the church where they had been married so many years before. They looked up at their daughter whose hands were bound by ribbons to Regina's hands. They were technically already wed but, being royal, the sense of occasion was always called for. The man marrying them spoke slowly and softly, seemingly in time with the gentle tears of joys that fell from the corner of Emma's eyes. Regina was not crying, but she smiled as if she'd never before had such a reason to be happy before.

Regina was in a short, cream-colored dress with matching high heels. Her hair was down and curled with pearls strung through her hair. Opposite her, Emma wore a large, white, sleeveless ball gown. Neither one wore veils because as Regina had said, "We've spent enough time hiding from one another." The women leaned in and kissed. Everyone stood and cheered. The two women on the platform turned their bodies to the crowd, as if to address them, but neither one moved their eyes away from the other.

Although Snow had originally wanted to fight Rumpel for taking Emma's right to find her own love, she was now glad she trusted him. She couldn't quite believe she'd not seen the signs earlier. Their love was a love to be envied, a love that finally reunited the entire kingdom, showing that although Regina had cursed them all before, bygones were bygones.

The women finally walked down the aisle toward the carriage that awaited them outside the church. Henry, in his dapper tuxedo, followed behind them, with a smile that said he had expected this all along.

xXxXxXx

*the next night, after the wedding*

Emma shivered on top of the covers as Regina hovered above her, grinning wickedly. Even in the dim light, Regina's eyes sparkled with all that she had in mind for Emma that night. She ran one finger down from Emma's ear, across her jaw bone and to her lips. She followed her finger's path with kisses, finally landing her own lips on Emma's. Regina began to pull away, so Emma lifted her head to follow her, desperate for the kiss to not end so soon. But Regina pinned her hands down, nipped Emma's lower lip and sat up, straddling her lap. Emma raised her hips, grinding her crotch against Regina's. The brunette's head lolled back and she groaned. Emma attempted to raise her hand to de-robe Regina, to see and feel her breasts and lithe torso, but Regina's grip around her wrists tightened. Regina ground her hips down against Emma's once more.

"Regina, please!" she begged. Regina lowered her head to kiss the blonde all over her face, avoiding her lips. She then moved her free hand to unbutton Emma's shirt and released Emma's hands. With her new freedom, Emma ripped her shirt down her arms and threw it in the floor. She was not wearing a bra. The cool autumn draft hardened her nipples. Regina turned her tongue to each nipple, circling each one, scraping her teeth against them. Sending shivers through Emma's skin. She then pulled her shirt up over her head and unclasped her bra, throwing them on top of Emma's shirt. Emma placed her hands over Regina's soft breasts, rubbing the heels of her hands across the mounds and then twisting the nipples gently. Regina positively purred. Regina hiked her short skirt up, covering her torso, but exposing her tiny, silk underwear. Emma moved the fabric to the side and rubbed her fingers between the lips, feeling the moisture that had accumulated there. She rubbed hard, giving Regina's clitoris plenty of friction, before slipping two fingers into Regina's tight opening. Regina ground her hands down again and again, fucking Emma's fingers. Both women were now panting and moaning, wanting their release.

"More!" Regina called out. Emma slipped her fingers out partially, then returned with a third. She twisted her fingers around inside Regina and pushed up as hard as she could, crooking her fingers against Regina's g-spot. Seeing Regina like this made Emma's pussy ache again, wanting to orgasm once more. She tried to push her need aside.

"I love you!" Regina called as she flooded into Emma's palm.

"Prove it," Emma giggled. She slipped her hand away from Regina's center and licked them seductively. Regina growled and moved off of Emma's legs, pulling her pants and underwear down Emma's legs.

"You want this?" Regina whispered against Emma's bony hip. Emma refused to answer, knowing Regina would make her wait, regardless.

Regina kissed Emma's breasts again and trailed her tongue down Regina's toned abdomen and lapped at the thin trail of blonde hair that lead to Emma's opening. She kissed, licked and bit up and down the insides of each thigh and then breathed warm air across Emma's vulva.

She then moved her tongue there, slowly at first, teasing Emma the way she knew Emma _hated it. _Emma groaned with frustration. Regina chuckled then flattened her tongue, lapping vigorously at Emma's clitoris. The younger woman groaned again and wriggled. Regina then entered her with her fingers and stroked her g-spot in time with her tongue and teeth and lips against her clit. Emma bucked forward several times, moaning Regina's name.

"Tell me, my Queen," Regina said from Between Emma's legs. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"So impatient," Regina said, chidingly.

Regina allowed the woman below her to finish and lavished in the light musk before turning her lips back to Emma's, forcing her to taste herself.

Regina and Emma curled their bodies against the other, in preparation for sleep.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you keep so much a secret? I never knew you sewed, I never knew you had maids and butlers, I never knew you had magical wards..." Emma trailed off.

"I wanted you to think I could handle everything on my own. But, I can't. I really can't." Regina added as an afterthought. "I'm glad you're here." She kissed Emma's forehead and smoothed her hair back. With their magical bond, it was damn near impossible to keep secrets. And while there were many things she dreaded for Emma to ask, she was thankful that Emma had not yet taken advantage. Regina had a dark past that she regretted and she never wanted to live that way again, never wanted her wife to see her in that way. Emma avoided those questions, giving Regina another reason to love her.

"But, the wards?"

"I knew the wards would let you in, because of their nature. I never intended for you to know I liked you, not until Rumpelstiltskin told me about the prophecy. Even then... I hate that I- I had to take your choice away from you. I am so sorry for that, Emma. Please know that."

Emma looked up at Regina through the dark, her brow furrowed, "You _are_ my choice, Regina. Always."

"So, I suppose you got your happy ending, after all."

Emma grinned and nodded, nuzzling into Regina's hair.

"Yeah, I did. How about your dreams? Did they all come true?"

"They've been adequately fulfilled, I suppose."

Emma snorted.

As a last thought, Emma made a mental note to take Regina to the market for apple seeds, now that she could return to her hobby.

The two women fell asleep there, beneath a framed painting of an apple orchard.

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_


End file.
